All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
There is a critical need for available blood for transfusion. The Red Cross and other suppliers of blood report a near constant shortage of blood. This is especially true for patients with unique blood types, patients who are Rh+, or following accidents or disasters resulting in mass casualties. Additionally, in times of war, the military has an acute need for available blood for use in the treatment of traumatic war-related injuries. The present invention provides improved methods and compositions for use in blood banking and transfusion. The cells and methods of the present invention will provide a safe and reliable advance beyond the traditional reliance on blood donations, and will help prevent critical shortages in available blood.